


Behind closed doors

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Episode: s12e17 The British Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Behind closed doors

Ketch waited until Hess had left before he dared approach the body. The body that moments before had been so full of life. He wouldn't let that woman have the satisfaction of seeing him express even the smallest emotions.

This didn't feel small though. As he ran his hand through Mick's oh so soft hair and gently closed his still open eyes, Ketch felt as if his whole world had collapsed around him.  
He hadn't wanted to kill Mick. In truth he'd never actually wanted to kill anyone but that was by the by at this stage. Mick though... Mick had always been precious. He didn’t know how but Ketch knew he would make Hess pay for this, he just needed to bide his time and wait.

He wasn’t to know that chance would never come. That before he could work out a plan Mary would put a bullet in his brain. Toni found him about an hour later but backed out without a word. She’d suspected, that’s why she broke up with him in the first place but she always thought they’d sort it out eventually. Now, they never would.


End file.
